dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (Post-Humans)
"It was hard reinventing fire and combustion, but also a lot of fun. I wouldn't change a thing about this place if I could." :-Joyful Earth (Post-Humans) is an alternate dimension in which animals can talk and people act like cavepeople. Early Time The Disaster Two scientists wanted to make a talking animal with the Animatrix, but it created a shockwave that affected all life on Earth. It made the animals act like people and the people like cavemen and sent the world back to the Stone Age. Only a few hours before the shockwave spread and hit a small town, a young Dachshund named Joyful was born. It had a different effect on him since he was a newborn. He didn't know about it while he was a puppy, but it would change his life when he turned 18 in dog years. Alliances Form At the same time, war and anger was brewing. Conflict about territory broke out, and the first feeble alliances of the Great Animal War were formed, such as the Lion Empire and Cheetah Domain. There is war on the African savannah, but it hasn't spread to the United States yet. However, that would soon change... Great Animal War (Stone Age) Soon, all of Earth's animals were involved in the war in some way, from lemurs writing news to monkeys flinging rocks. At this time, Joyful turned 18 in dog years. Dogs across the globe were fleeing to what used to be the United States on wooden rafts. Joyful got an idea and decided to make a team of dogs called the Dog Empire, but the dogs decided that because it was Joyful's idea, it was called the Dachshund Empire. A lynx named Bladefang, about the same age as Joyful, was making a team of wild cats and decided to call it the Feline Dynasty. Both teams rushed to Africa to join the fight. Mostly sticks were used as swords and pieces of bark as shields. The only ranged weapons were rocks, sometimes launched from early slingshots. Eventually it was discovered that you could shape metal into a stick, and swords were recreated. Also metal shields came around again and also bows and arrows, bringing the Great Animal War into the Middle Ages. Great Animal War (Middle Ages) This was a time of inventions, such as the Dachshund Empire's trebuchets, the Feline Dynasty's siege towers, and the Primate Empire's catapults. These inventions, among other ones, helped the empires that invented them claim more victories. When crossbows and longbows began to replace bows, the Pre-Combustion Age began coming into place. Pre-Electric Age Great Animal War (Pre-Combustion Age) The Pre-Combustion Age was when they improved on their previous technology. Oil lamps came around about then. Sometimes, the fighting would go on for days. This is why the Pre-Combustion Age was one of the largest segments of the Great Animal War. Great Animal War (Combustion Age) Despite the name, combustion was discovered toward the end of the Combustion Age. However, the first animal-invented guns came around toward the beginning of the Combustion Age and were powered by springs. The spring-powered guns were invented by a gorilla. The early guns shot small pebbles at high velocity. Combustion guns, invented by a cougar, were much more powerful and used special bullets. They were the reason the Dachshund Empire decided to make an alliance with the Feral Dog Empire. The new team was called the Canid/Rodent Empire (the "rodent" part of the name was for the hamsters, guinea pigs, and mice involved in the Dachshund Empire, saying they wanted part of the name as well). The Canid/Rodent Empire was led by Joyful and Pofox. Great Animal War (Cannon Age) During the Cannon Age, the cannon was reinvented. Joyful came up with the idea by asking Bladefang this question: "What if we made bigger guns to shoot bigger projectiles?" That question was what caused Bladefang to get an idea. He ordered a lot of cannons to be built. These cannons almost ended the long war...until the Primate Kingdom sent Wanderer the spider monkey stole some of the cannon blueprints, giving the Primate Kingdom the ability to stand up to the Canid/Rodent Empire! Electric Age Great Animal War (Electric Age) While the rest of the world was fighting, the lemurs gained the ability to control electricity. Then, like their nature tells them to do, they share their technology with everyone else. They do the same thing when they invent radio, and later when they invent television. The Reptile Nation figures out how to regulate electricity to make rapid-fire guns, or machine guns. The Canid/Rodent Empire soon joins forces with the Reptile Nation, but the reptiles don't want a name change. Kommandor, a komodo dragon and leader of the Reptile Nation (now one of the joint leaders of the Canid/Rodent Empire), said that the lizards want to remain more secret. Wanderer steals the machine gun blueprints and the Primate Kingdom creates machine guns, too. Great Animal War (Hydrogen Age) Just like humans used gasoline to power their first cars, the animals powered their first cars with hydrogen. The Global Flock (the birds' empire) used hydrogen to power airplanes. A hyena scared a chickadee scientist into giving up a copy of the airplane plans, but what the hyena really wanted was where the butcher's shop was. The hyena realized what happened only when he returned to base. Technology Age Great Animal War (Jet Age) All nations with aerial capability advanced to jet power at about the same time. The Canid/Rodent Empire invented missiles during this time. Due to the fact that hydrogen jets were too fuel-thirsty, the Canid/Rodent Empire also invented turbofan jets. Aerial combat was more dangerous because the jets went faster than the old propeller planes. But the jets could only go faster... Great Animal War (Space Age) During the early Space Age, the Canid/Rodent Empire invented ramjets, then scramjets. At the same time, renowned Global Science Flock scientist Albatross Einstein invented the plasma wormjet. Now the Great Animal War was not limited to Earth. Expansion Age Great Animal War (Global Evacuation) Ironically, the Primate Kingdom, the only empire that didn't build airplanes, invented a cloning device. While the other empires were involved in laser battles, the apes still "threw their little pebbles," as Kommandor said. And he spoke the truth: the primates' guns shot pebbles and their cannons shot boulders. The ignition material was magnesium, so the guns and cannons could only be used once. However, thanks to the cloning machine, the apes had enough magnesium, wood, metal, and apes to take over the world, which they did. The other animals' only hope was to escape into space. Category:Earth (Post-Humans)